All I want for ChristmasArthur style
by JC Rose
Summary: Francine is back after moving down to florida at age 14 after being invited to Elmwood four years later by her best friend Muffy for a Christmas party. A certain close friend from her past will be there, but will they get together once and for all under the mistletoe? Now all age 18, the old gang are back and its time to celebrate Arthur style which means a hint of DW...naturally


**All I want for christmas**

A short story for the festive Season by a seasoned** Arthur** fan

Okay update:

Thanks travis for the review and PM

I need to clarify that I KNOW Francine is Jewish. My mother was brought up orthodox as well. I loved the kosher episode and her grandmother or buby as we called our grandmother was funny. "Franala" is such a yiddish word. Anyway there is a part in the story where Francine mentions her Buby, which is yiddish for grandmother and Arthur asks her why she is not celebrating Hanukkah this year. There are two ways to spell it. Eight days of gifts based on the festival of lights etc.

So yes, I am still new to the NEW episodes, I only really know of Ladonna. I am really going by the old episodes and have only seen a collection of the newer ones, mainly Francine and DW ones.

Yes so here it is...

(I am combining my memories of the old and new episodes) I have been an Arthur fan for a long time, since 1998 when i was...well a tween so yes I am old but I felt it high time to take a deep breath and bite the bullet so to speak, and type a little story about a Christmas party held at Muffy Crosswires house for the now Seniors of Elwood city High school (lake wood elementary crew) nearing graduation.

_**Plot:**_ After moving to Florida with her family at age 14, Francine returns to Elmwood city on Christmas eve for a party held at her (still) close friend Muffy's house. Things sure have changed in four years, and old friends and faces resurface including a certain close friend of whom she had recently started chatting too online again, what happens when they meet after four years? What exactly does Miss crosswire have planned and who is with who? Pairings galore, egg nog and Mistletoe...and D.W I mean no story is any fun without the quick witted little sister is it?

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Eve<strong> **at age 18...**

The snow starts to gently fall over Elwood city.  
>The smell and feel of Christmas is in the air<p>

Francine stepped out of the limousine Muffy had arranged for her.

"This way Miss Frensky" Bailey said, escorting a rather nervous Francine toward the Crosswire mansion.

It had been a long time since Francine had set foot in her best friends house, even though they kept in contact via skype it was Muffy who flew down to visit her best friend who had moved to Florida to be closer to her buby (grandmother) for financial reasons it was much more affordable for the frensky family to be living closer to their relatives who seemed to have more money than they did when living in Elmwood.

When Francing pressed the button, her best friend Muffy Crosswire emerged and embraced her in a big warm hug.

"Ahh Francine you made it." She said, her arms still wrapped around the dark haired girl.

"Yeah off course." She replied, moving away slightly from Muffys grasp.

"Thank you for paying for my flight." She smiled. "It was a nice present."

Muffy smiled and smugly replied, "well what are best friends for?"

"Especially rich ones." she added with a sly wink.

Francine observed muffy. She had certainly grown up fast. Her hair was long and curly with streaks of blonde and she wore a 1940s style red christmas dress with white fluffy trim and large hoop earrings with red lipstick to match.

"You wore the dress." Muffy squealed looking proudly at Francine who had an identical dress in green over red stockings and boots.

"Your hair also looks great." She then narrowed her eyes. "Is that lip stick?"

Muffy then gasped. "FINALLY" she clapped her hands in exhilaration.

Francine tried to hush her while Muffy led her inside by the hand. "Don't make a big deal of it okay?"she asked.

"How can I not?"Muffy replied. "Do you know how long I have waited for this day?"

Francine rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah I know."

Once they were inside Bailey offered to take Francine white coat.

"Thank you." She replied.

The room was filled with familiar faces hovering around the large lit up tree. Some of them were sitting down drinking, eating nibbles and chatting while others stood together whispering and having a good old gossip.

Buster, who was getting stuck in to the egg nog saw Francine enter the house with Muffy.

"Oh wow." he said, pointing toward her.

"Its Francine."

A few people looked around, including Fern, Binky barns and Arthur who was a little tense. He knew she was going to be attending this Muffys Christmas party.

Now that they were all eighteen Francine was finally allowed to skip Hanukkah and come up for the holidays to her old town and spend the holidays with her still best friend (and possibly someone else?)

Muffy then whispered into Francines ear. "Look there he is, looking right at you."

Naturally muffy was pointing to Arthur, whom had changed somewhat since Francine had left four years ago.

"I know he is." Francine whispered back.

There Arthur was.  
>He stood tall, wearing a white shirt and black pants. His glasses were replaced with contacts and according to everyone who knew him he was still the good guy he always was, which made Francine all the more anxious.<p>

It was no surprise she harbored strong feelings for him.

After their friendship which had lasted since childhood ceased when she moved, it seemed to pick up again once Muffy had basically hindered at Francine to skype last year.

Arthur then approached Francine, standing beside Muffy under the tree.

"No **Chanukah** this year?" he said with a warm grin.

Francine bit her bottom lip and played with her hands before finally replying.

"Well" she stated. "I figured I was old enough to make up my own mind." "My family weren't so happy about me celebrating Christmas but What could they do?"

"Fair enough." He replied, feeling just as nervous as she did. The tension between the two was rife and naturally Muffy was making the most of the situation.

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up." she said with a sly grin.  
>" I wouldn't mind eight days of presents" " I think I'll ask Daddy if we can celebrate Chanukah next year too" she said aloud, sauntering off.<p>

"I uh like your dress." Arthur said with a small smile.

Francine tried to hide her gratitude at such a compliment.

"Thanks." "My buby brought it for me."

Arthur stood looking at the girl whom he had kissed on the soccer field when they were 12.

Her hair looked nicely done, tied up in a bun with a few strands dangling past her ears and her hoop earrings which matched muffys complimented her dress.

"Would you uh, like some egg nog?" He asked.

"Sure sounds great." she replied, walking over to the table.

"You are not the tom boy you used to be." He said, taking a sip of the thick drink with a hint of alcohol.

"Well people change." She replied a little uneasily.

Before they could say anything else, Sue ellen approached them both and wrapped her arms around Francine.

"Its so good to see you." She smiled.

"Uh yeah you too." Francine replied, receiving the hug warmly.

"Yeah, she finally looks like a girl."D.W interceded.

There Arthurs fourteen year old sister stood. Her hair was blonde and she wore a red dress with sequins and a Santa hat.

Arthur folded his arms. "Does Mom know you are wearing that?" He said crossly.

D.W smirked, "Does Mom know you got drunk at my age and made out with Sue Ellen?"

Arthurs face grew a darker shade of red as did Sue Ellens.

Francine felt her body begin to squirm at the thought of Arthur kissing another girl.

"They dated for three years you know?" D.W proclaimed, stirring the pot.

Francine nodded her head. "Yeah I heard."

Arthur politely asked his little sister to go away.

It was Muffy who had invited her.

Muffy took this as her chance to intercede and wrap her arms around her best friend.

"I forgot to tell you about my protege."

Francine looked at Arthur. "What is she talking about?"

Arthur sighed.

"Uh hello I am right here." Muffy exclaimed.

"We know." Sue ellen muttered under her breath.

"Did you hear that?"D.W yelled.

"She just called you an attention whore, I heard it with my own two ears."

Sue ellen gasped and placed both hands on her hips.

"I DID NOT."

"Did too." D.W growled.

"Well who cares?" Muffy replied. She looked down at the red headed cartoonist in training.

"Come on D.W let me show you my latest plan for our new commercial."

"Commercial?"Francine asked. "Why did you never tell me about any of this?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." She replied placing both shoulders on D.W.

"With my wonderful creative mind and D.W's quick wit." "Not to mention our good looks, we are going to take the world by storm."

Sue ellen took this as her chance to leave and go and find George and Binky.

"So am I still a triangle?" Francine jeered.

Sue ellen spun around.

"Oh my, that was so long ago." " I have moved on to graphic novels about heroes and heroines"

"Id like to read it sometime" 'Francine smiled.

"Sure thing" sue ellen replied. "I'll email you a copy."

Sue ellen then walked away, smiling and calm, but still hurting slightly from DW's remark.

"Good, go away." D.W spat. "Comic nerd."

"That was NOT nice." Arthur said disappointingly.

"So?" D.W replied crossing her arms.

"Anyway" Muffy continued. "We are launching our own range of perfume and will be shooting a commercial in the next few months."

"Wow, I have missed a lot." Francine exclaimed.

"I know right?"Muffy replied with a small squeal.  
>"Reality shows and celebrity interviews.." D.W said with a dreamy look in her eyes.<p>

Muffy then pressed both her hands together. "But you are here now and we are going to have lots of fun, if you know what I mean?

"Oh are you two gonna make out?" Asked a rather tipsy binky barns. He had just caught the tail end of their conversation.

"No you perve" Muffy muttered.

By this stage Arthur did not even know where to put himself.

"Oh well it was worth a shot" Binky said a little dejected.

Buster then staggered over in a drunken stupor and placed one arm around Arthur and the other around Francine.

"Its so nice to have you back, the old gang" he slurred.

Francine pried her friends hands of her shoulder.

"Hey Buster, long time no see" she cringed.

"Yeah I know right?" He then started to hiccup repeatedly until he stumbled toward Muffy.

"YOU MR BAXTER are in big trouble" She screeched.

Naturally the room grew quiet as attention once poured into Muffy and her on and off relationship with Buster.

"I knew you left Ladonna's house early last Saturday morning".

she folded her arms, and narrowed her eyes.

"What were you doing there huh?"

Buster scratched the back of his head.

"Uh playing scrabble?" he replied with a gulp.

"No we weren't" Ladonna piped up. "We were..."

"SHUT UP" Muffy screamed. "I don't want to know what you and THAT lousy piece of white trash did"

"whoa calm down" Sue ellen said, trying to suppress Muffys rage.

"Why should I?" she yelled. "Buster and I..." We had a thing."

Francine stood their wide eyed.

She walked over toward her saddened best friend.

"Muffy why did you not tell me about Ladonna?" "i thought she was back in Louisiana?"

"I didn't think it was important" "she returned, just like herpes" she smirked.

Francine suppressed a giggle. "You cant say that."

Muffy tilted her head to one side. "Oh like you weren't thinking it?"

"I was." DW added.

Arthur dragged her little sister away from the drama and sat down next to George, Binky and fern who were busy talking and trying their best to ignore what was going on.

"Why did you invite her then?" Francine lowered her voice as she spoke.

"I didn't" she huffed. "HE DID" she growled, pointing directly at her on/off boyfriend.

"Geez I am mighty sorry Miss Muffy I didn't know" Ladonna said sadly.

"Oh just get out" she cried.

"Well okay then." Ladonna replied. "I aint here for no trouble."

She then looked over at Francine.

"It was sure nice seein ya again." she shook her hand.

"Um yeah" Francine replied pulling away.

"Oh guess what?"Ladonna said, having to keep talking as she walked out the door

"My sister Maddison got herself knocked up at sixteen, that's why we had to go back to Louisiana"

Francine gasped and looked at Muffy.

"You never once told me that either" She said with a sour tone.

Muffy rolled her eyes. "Not again Francine" she sighed.

"Well anyways" Ladonna continued, apparently oblivious to Muffys remarks, "Im a headin down the day after Christmas to see her"

"You mean boxing day?" Francine asked with a little sigh.

"Yeah that one." Ladonna nodded. "I haven't seen my neice Rhubarb since she was a youngin, only reached my knees she did"

"So last year?" Arthur said.

"Yeah" Ladonna nodded with a dazed look on her face.

Sue ellen who was hovering in the background just looked at Francine and cringed.

Francine held her tongue. She then looked at Muffy and mouthed the words "Rhubarb"

Muffy nodded and shook her head in a demeaning way.  
>"Just don't even go there."<p>

"Well its been great chattin to yáll but like Muffy said, I had better get goin" Ladonna said waving to everyone.

Buster gave her a big hug and she gladly returned it, ruffling Muffys feathers something shocking.

Francine looked over at Arthur who was sitting next to George just said, uh "Dont ask."

"Thank god that red nick hill billy hick has gone" Muffy muttered.

"You know you really shouldn't stereotype someone based on their origins and background"Brain interceded.

"Woah who invited you?"Muffy asked with her arms crossed.

Brain had just arrived wearing a rather colorful Christmas sweater and black pants.

"Arthur did". Brain replied.

Muffy looked over at Arthur who was sipping on some egg nog beside fern on the couch.

"Well why don't you just invite the entire city over?" D.W grunted.

Arthur stood up and marched over to his little sister.

"Right its nearly ten o clock" he grunted. "Time for you to leave."

"Make me" D W screamed.

Francine buried her head in her hands. _"This is just getting worse" _she thought to herself._  
><em>

Buster started to attempt an apology by holding a piece of mistletoe atop Muffys head.

"Sorry gorgeous." He said with a loud hiccup to follow.

She stroked his back and he let his hand move toward the top of her waist.

Muffy could not resist him, no matter how hard she tried to tell herself he was no good for her...

Just before they kissed and made up, Muffy pushed herself away and told DW it was time to go.

D.W frowned.

"Fine, ill go see Emily"

She then looked at Arthur and sneered. "We just might have some fun of our own."

Arthur then buried his head in his hands.  
><em>"Could this night get any worse?" "it was supposed to be about Francine, how do I do this?" <em>

His thoughts were running a mile a minute and he could only hope that the girl who had stolen a kiss from him all those years ago felt the same way.

Once DW had left, be it reluctantly, everyone started to get a little drunk and cosy.

Fern cuddled up to George, who was a youwhotube sensation for his puppeteer skills.

Sue ellen, lay against Binkys shoulder and he hugged her tightly.

"Remember when you thought my martial arts was a korean cooking class?" she giggled.

"Oh yeah" he laughed. "You know I would never really hurt you?" he said.

Sue ellen went to kiss him. "Off course not my binkles"

Francine could not help but laugh at Sue ellens pet word for her boyfriend.

Arthur then asked to speak to Francine alone. He could feel his palms sweating and heart beating fast.

Francine followed Arthur into one of the other rooms but was interrupted by a giggling Muffy.

Fresh from her make out session with Buster she raced up toward Francine and lowered her voice.

"Perhaps old flippity Francine might accidentally fall on Arthur read?"

Francine punched her in the shoulder. "No one has called me that in years" she said with a half smile.

"Well go on then" Muffy ushered Francine away toward Arthur.

"Have fun." She said with a wink. just then Buster grabbed her and the two of them started kissing heavily again.

"So do you think Arthur and Francine will finally hook up?" Buster asked.

Muffy slid her middle finger down his chest. "Oh yes, ill make sure of it" she winked.

* * *

><p>There was silence in the other room, only muffled voices could be heard in the next room.<p>

Arthur rubbed his right hand up an down his arm while Francine looked around the large empty room uneasily.

"Uh I think Muffy said something about us four staying behind to watch the Dark bunny trilogy."

"Oh you mean, Buster and..."

"Yeah" Arthur nodded in response to Francines question.

"The old gang together again." she said with a small smile.

"Yeah cool right?" Arthur smiled back.

Francine then took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_"Its now or never Francine" _ she thought.

"Uh Arthur, there is something I have wanted to tell you."

Arthur gulped and then reached for his jean pocket.

"There is something I need to tell you too" "but first I want you to open this."

He handed her an envelope.

Francine opened it slowly to find a Christmas card, inside was a photo of them together at age fourteen.

"Oh wow." Francine could feel tears in the back of her eyes.

"You kept this."

"Off course" Arthur replied with a warm smile.

Francine then saw what was written inside the card...

_All i want for Christmas is you_

Francine felt her heart swell.

Arthur could not stand the silence.

"Well?" he asked, not knowing what to expect.

Francine leaned in toward Arthur and put her hands on his neck.

"All I wanted Arthur." "Was to give myself to you this Christmas"  
>"That would be the best gift ever." He whispered gently into her ear.<p>

He then pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss seemed to last forever and it felt so right, both of them did not want it to end...

Finally after years of friendship and waiting the two friends had admitted their feelings and let them out.

By the time everyone had left, Muffy and Buster stumbled into the room where Francine and Arthur where sitting on the couch canoodling.

"I knew you liked me" Francine teased. "I knew YOU liked me" Arthur replied, poking Francine on the shoulder.

"I knew all along" Muffy giggled, wrapped around Buster who was kissing the nape of her neck.

_an hour later:_

While Muffy lay in bed beside Buster who was knocked out after a fast and furious love making session, another couple lay beside each other in the guest room...

"Merry Christmas Miss Frensky" Arthur whispered, his arms draped around Francine.

Francine pulled Arthur back under the covers and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas Mr Read" she whispered...

The four of them never did end up watching Dark Bunny that night...

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later<strong>

The snow fell outside a small one bedroom house in a suburban Elm-wood street.

Arthur lay asleep in bed as the Christmas lights around the neighborhood started to light up in various colours of red, green, purple, pink and gold.

He was suddenly awoken by Francine, who placed a piece of mistletoe over his head. She gently whispered in his ear. "Merry Christmas Mr Read"

A grin spread across Arthurs face. He turned around and grabbed Francine by her waist.

Pulling her in for a gentle kiss, he whispered back..

"Merry Christmas _Mrs Read_"

**The end.**

* * *

><p>Draw your own conclusions from that, but I guess it is some what obvious :-)<p>

So what did you think? Remember I am still bais toward Francine and Arthur since it was more implied in the old episodes than the new. There was no Ladonna and to be honest I do not understand why people pair Arthur and Sue ellen so much. Anyway I hope you like it. I am too old to be writing this but I dont care I just had to.  
>May I also add that i have seen many a tom boy change, my sister for one when they hit 16-18yrs old. Call it peer pressure or in Francine s case Muffy's influence, after all she is a force to be reckoned with.<p>

Oh and in case it did not appear obvious I am a Buster X Muffy shipper too.

* * *

><p>So in the words of John lennon I bid you:<p>

_A very merry christmas and a happy new year_

_Lets hope its a good one_

_Without any fear_


End file.
